


Les Chattes

by Eochicage_Cyra



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Cat Ears, F/F, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eochicage_Cyra/pseuds/Eochicage_Cyra
Summary: Charlotte is used to having her attempts to get alone with Ichika thwarted by one of the other IS pilots. This time, however, is particularly peculiar, and she soon finds herself in a position she never would have expected. Several positions, in fact.
Relationships: Laura Bodewig/Charlotte Dunois
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Les Chattes

Charlotte gulped as she stepped into the hallway and adjusted the tray she was carrying. Though her back was impeccably straight as she walked, her nerves were betrayed by her scrunched up brow and her eyes, which roved sheepishly about the hall.

She cursed herself for the knot in her stomach. She was only bringing him some food from the cafeteria since he wasn’t there for dinner. Isn’t that something any friend would do? Not only that, but she’d done things like this countless times. It’s nothing special at all.

 _Then, why this outfit?_ She herself couldn’t satisfactorily answer that question. Even as she put that out of her mind, though, the thought of being alone with Ichika quickened her heartbeat and ran lead through her limbs. Even thinking about the simple act of eating with him almost fried her brain. Yes, he was dense — at times it seemed he didn’t even know what girls were — but he was also incredibly kind, and handsome, and in almost every respect the perfect romantic—

 _Why am I thinking about these things?_ Charlotte felt her face grow hot. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, and in doing so looked up, bringing her face to face with none other than Laura Bodewig.

Laura cocked her head at Charlotte, a puzzled expression on her face. She was a peculiar figure herself. She stood in front of Ichika’s door, looking as if she were about to kick it in. On her back she’d slung a mysterious black backpack that looked almost the size of Laura herself. The strangest part of the ensemble, however, was…

“Why are you wearing your cat pajamas _out here_?” they said in unison.

Laura was the first to answer. “When he first saw them, Ichika said they were cute, so I was going to wear them for him tonight. You?”

“W-well, I just thought it- it was nicely cat— I mean casual.” Charlotte stuttered, trying to think of an explanation when in reality she wasn’t sure if one existed. “I-I’m just bringing food over for Ichika. Why are you here?”

“Ichika has been a good bride these past couple weeks. I thought that this evening I would cater to him.”

The incredible matter-of-fact quality to Laura’s speech never ceased to amaze Charlotte. As everything sunk in, she shook her head, a smile on her face. So much for being alone with Ichika. “Well, is he in?”

“No, so I was about to break down the—”

Charlotte tried the doorknob, which gave easily.

“Oh.” Laura flushed lightly and put her leg back down.

“Ichika?” Charlotte called, opening the door. There was no response. “He must have forgotten to lock his door,” she said. She turned back to the hall, only to find that Laura had gone in ahead of her. “Ah— well, I guess it would be a nice surprise if we waited for him.”

Charlotte carefully placed the tray on Ichika’s desk, while Laura slung her colossal bag onto the floor. They sat down on the bed.

The silence felt interminable. Charlotte couldn’t shake the awkwardness of it. Why weren’t they having a lively conversation right now? They usually got along incredibly well. What would make this situation any different?

Charlotte felt the soft quilted mattress beneath her. She felt the heat trapped in her pajamas, now slightly uncomfortable. She felt her breath go in through her nose and down her throat. She looked around — at the yellowish light of the lamp above the bed; at the wooden tray across the room; at the small, uneven bumps lightly texturing the painted ceiling.

Finally, her gaze alighted on Laura. She was sitting cross-legged at the corner of the bed, staring intently at the anteroom. Her silver hair, pushed forward by the hood of the pajamas, fell over one side of her face, partially obscuring her eye patch. The rest of her was defined by the pajamas themselves: one piece, mostly black, sporting a white underbelly. Charlotte took in the folds at the loosely-fitted limbs, the oversized cotton paws covering the hands, and, of course, the black, cat-eared hood. She appreciated once again how it all looked. Ichika was right; Laura was _extremely_ cute like this.

A strange thought passed through Charlotte’s mind. Disturbed, she buried it deep into her mind, turning abruptly away from Laura.

She thought of the day she had bought these pajamas for the two of them. It was a very eventful afternoon — she recalled how they were accidentally recruited as a maid and butler in that café, and how the two of them had fought off those bank robbers that were on the run. Then she recalled sitting on a park bench at sunset; remembering the strawberry crepe she ate made her mouth water. She’d had a bite of Laura’s, too, and there was that odd moment where Laura had leaned in close to her — and licked a bit of sauce off of her face.

The disturbing thought found its way into her mind again. Flustered, Charlotte tried to suppress it more forcefully.

Her eyes focused again on Laura. She was still in the same position, the same fixed expression on her face. There was something about the way she was sitting, though, that Charlotte couldn’t place. Charlotte’s eyes fixed on Laura’s crossed legs; they were entirely covered by the loose cotton of the pajamas, yet their shape was extremely pleasing to the eye.

Charlotte suddenly noticed what she was doing and ripped her eyes away from Laura’s thighs. As she did so, she felt an odd sensation coming from where she was sitting. She looked down; she couldn’t see anything, but she was sure she felt something wet between her legs.

When Charlotte realized what it was, she shouted and leapt off the bed.

“Is there something wrong?” Laura’s voice came from behind her.

Charlotte didn’t turn around; she was sure she was blushing. “I-I-I d-don’t think I should be waiting here,” she said. “I think it’s doing something to my head. I’ll, ah, go… look for Ichika! Yes, that’s it! I’ll be—”

“Charlotte.”

“Yes?”

“Turn around.”

When she did so, Laura pounced.

The jump was aimed perfectly. As her body collided with Charlotte’s, Laura threw her arms over Charlotte’s shoulders, and her legs locked firmly against Charlotte’s thighs. Charlotte staggered back: one step, two. Her eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth, but before any sound could come out Laura kissed her.

Whereas that other evening it was only a lick on the side of her face, this kiss was direct, firm, and straight in the mouth. Charlotte’s mind melted into chaos.

 _Is this right? Is any of this okay? What’s going on? Why is this happening? Are these her true feelings? Are these_ my _true feelings?_

_Why do I feel so good?_

Gradually, Charlotte’s arms found their way around Laura’s waist. She walked forward with Laura; her steps were small and uncertain, because the room had begun to spin. Slowly, she let Laura back down on the bed.

Flushed pink, breathing shallowly, they gazed into each other’s sparkling eyes. Charlotte reached toward Laura’s drawstrings with lightly trembling cotton paws.

“W-wait!”

Charlotte froze, and Laura turned crimson. “I- I want to keep it on,” she said sheepishly.

Charlotte’s mind went blank, but her hands seemed to move of their own accord. She watched as they again reached down to Laura’s neckline, grabbing the cuff in between the drawstrings.

“What are you doing, Charlotte?” Laura sounded panicked. Charlotte’s hands responded by adjusting themselves and yanking, hard.

 _Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiip._ Laura gasped as the fabric tore cleanly all the way down her pajamas. Charlotte peeled away the front and stared down at the pale skin revealed underneath. She had seen Laura’s body before, of course, but this was different. Her small chest and slight frame, stretched out over the quilt, gave her body a lithe quality, and contrasted it with her limbs, which were still covered by the torn garment. There was no way around it — this was unspeakably lewd.

 _Throb._ Charlotte glanced down at herself; now she was certain her pajamas had a wet spot. At this point, however, she couldn’t care less. She leaned in over Laura. “Now do mine,” she whispered.

Laura simply nodded, breathing heavily. She flicked her wrist, and the paw on her right hand flipped open from a rip at its base. In her hand, she held a large pocket knife, which she opened with another flick.

Charlotte’s pulse quickened. “Laura—”

Laura grinned, a mischievous grin that struck terror into Charlotte’s heart. “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful,” she said — was that a hint of playful in her tone? She brought her hand upwards.

The knife stopped at Charlotte’s throat, then began its slow descent down her body.

Razor-sharp, it cut through the fabric like it was thin air, tracing a straight line mere millimeters from Charlotte’s skin. Fear and adrenaline passed over Charlotte in waves, weaving together into a wild exhilaration the likes of which she had never before experienced. She felt the cold metal of the blade on her skin as it passed in between her breasts, felt the pajamas fall open as it continued on past her stomach, felt the cool air hit her exposed body. She felt her nipples growing stiff through the rising tide of pleasure.

Laura flipped the blade closed. Her eyes retraced the path it had made, lingering, greedy. With a sudden movement she grabbed Charlotte’s wrists and deftly flipped her over onto the middle of the bed. Charlotte yelped in surprise, then shuddered as Laura clambered onto her. Swooning, she felt the heat from their enjoined bodies rushing over her.

They kissed again, passionately. She felt their intermixed saliva in her mouth and the slippery rush of Laura’s tongue against hers; felt Laura’s smooth, naked body pressed against her own, and the light covering of Laura’s open pajamas blanketing it all; felt her cat-eared hood shifting as they rocked their heads. Charlotte closed her eyes and gave in to sensation and pleasure.

After a long, golden moment, Laura broke away, leaving behind a thin string of translucent saliva, and slid down Charlotte’s body. She began to lick at Charlotte’s breasts, playing with them, teasing her nipples with her tongue. At the same time, she brought her de-pawed hand further downward, fingers outstretched.

The moment Laura touched it, Charlotte let out an involuntary moan. She could not speak; her brain was drowned in a torrent of ecstasy, that came in ever greater waves as Laura continued to probe deeper.

Now Laura, too, was moaning, rubbing herself rhythmically against Charlotte’s thigh. Charlotte gasped for breath. She felt something building up inside her, a pressure steadily rising.

“Laura, I—” she called, “Laura, I-I’m going to—”

 _Throb._ Her body quaked, spewing out a stream of juices onto the bedsheets. Charlotte lay panting. As she looked up at the ceiling, Laura’s cat-eared face filled her vision.

“Not so fast,” Laura said. “I haven’t come yet, so you’re going to help me some more.”

Charlotte was about to gather the breath to ask how, but Laura adjusted her clothing, and then brought herself up, presenting Charlotte with a full view of her vagina.

Slowly, Laura lowered herself toward Charlotte’s face. “You… will… pleasure… me… Ahhh!”

 _Here goes nothing._ Before Laura was fully settled, Charlotte had already begun licking. As her tongue traveled back and forth in the tight space between Laura’s labia she looked up at her as from the base of a cliff, noticing the contours of Laura’s belly, her chest, her face, all of it foreign from this angle.

“Anhh! Charlotte— Ahh!”

Her tongue probed ever deeper, and Charlotte began lifting her head slightly, giving it a little more force. Laura’s moans filled her ears, growing progressively more emphatic, until Laura jerked her head back and let out a sharp cry.

“Charlotte, I’m cumming!”

“ _Mmmf!_ ”

With nowhere else to go, the fluid gushed straight into Charlotte’s mouth. Reflexively, unthinking, she swallowed. Laura lifted up and flipped onto her back, panting. Lying next to her, it took a Charlotte a moment to realize what had happened.

“I just… I just drank… I swallowed…”

Laura’s eyes widened, comprehending. “You… you drank my… haha… _hahaha!_ ”

Laura giggled, then Charlotte giggled, then both doubled up with laughter. Though they were both out of breath, the laughter seemed impossible to stop, gushing out of their tired bodies, generated by all the wild emotions they’d experienced in such a short period of time. They laughed at nothing; they laughed at everything.

When their laughter faded, there was nothing left but to stare into each other’s faces. Charlotte took in the dreamy pleasure written in Laura’s smile, and smiled the same way. “I never thought things would turn out this way,” she said.

“Mmm,” said Laura.

“I wasn’t sure before, but this feels _right_ to me, somehow. It all feels… good, like I never expected it to.”

“Mmm,” said Laura, and Charlotte could tell that she agreed.

They stayed turned towards each other, eyes locked, smiling dreamily, for another golden, beautiful, infinite moment.

“There’s something else I want to try,” said Laura. She sat up and peeled her pajamas off of the rest of her body, revealing the sheen of sweat on her thighs and arms. As Charlotte followed suit, she zipped open the bag she had brought in and rummaged inside it, a concentrated frown on her face.

“Here it is.”

At first, Charlotte didn’t comprehend the object that Laura had retrieved. She took in the strips of black leather, the silvery metal buckles, and, most peculiarly, the misshapen black rod, covered in silicone and curved slightly, almost tusklike. Then it all clicked, and Charlotte’s face boiled.

“How do— where did you— _Why do you have a strap-on?_ ”

“I didn’t know what my bride would have wanted, so I came prepared,” Laura said simply. “But…” she blushed. “I don’t think I would be very comfortable wearing it.”

“So you’d like me to?” Charlotte sighed. Between her time as Charles, wearing the butler’s outfit at the café, and various other involuntary crossdressing episodes, Charlotte felt that she had already spent too much time dressed as a male. Donning an artificial penis was a rather large step further.

 _But if it’s for Laura, it doesn’t seem so bad…_ She looked up, and met Laura's hopeful eyes. Charlotte smiled, still aware of her hot face. “I’m… willing to try it,” she said.

It was simpler than it looked to put on. Charlotte tightened the straps, and regarded herself. The leather framed her belly button, buckles shining above and below, and another belt and buckle were just under her breasts. Charlotte’s eyes fixed on the new silicone protrusion. It was strange, unnatural, and yet Charlotte found that it stimulated her a little. Furthermore, the bottom strap — the one that went between her legs — was very tight, and the constant pressure on her clitoris made her giddy.

As she stared, Charlotte felt an indescribable change come over her. She felt the power the silicone held, and it filled her with feelings and urges that she felt should never have occurred to her. She licked her lips. Her head spun.

“Charlotte? Are you ready?”

Laura was standing in front of the bed expectantly. Charlotte stood breathing shallowly for a few moments, yet again taking in Laura’s naked body, then lunged forward with lightning speed. Grabbing Laura’s wrists, she threw her back down onto the bed.

“Wahh!” Laura yelped. “So sudden— _Ahhh!_ ”

Charlotte had moved in, and the tip of the dildo was pushed right up against Laura's exposed vulva.

“Sensitive, are we?” Charlotte said, blushing furiously. “There’s going to be a lot more than just that in a moment, so you can just sit back and relax.”

“Ch-charl—”

“You asked for this, didn't you? I'm going to show you how _Charles_ does things now. Don't worry,” she said gleefully, thrills rushing through her body. _I could get used to this kind of thing._ “Don't worry. I'll be careful.”

Standing over Laura, Charlotte gathered herself and thrusted, hard. Laura cried out.

“D-don’t go in so deep all at once!”

Charlotte answered with another deep thrust, and another, building up a rhythm. The fourth time, however, her breath caught in her throat. With the force of the thrust, her body had shifted in the straps, which rubbed against Charlotte’s own bits. _Keep going_ , she thought, and she did, amidst rising ecstasy.

“This is— _Ahhh!_ — amazing!” Laura moaned.

“Of course it is,” said Charlotte. “I'm the one doing it, after— _Haahh!!_ ”

Laura's pale legs, spread and held over the edge of the bed, rolled backwards involuntarily with each thrust. Her breath came in gasps, and her heaving chest gleamed with sweat. Charlotte, too, was breathing heavily now, and her mind was a blazing inferno of confused thoughts, passion, and giddy pleasure.

 _Throb._ They both felt it coming, and they saw it in the other’s eyes. Bodies shaking, they both gave one last cry as their fluids gushed out in spurts.

“Ahhh!”

“Ahhhh!!”

“ _AAAAAHHHHH!!!_ ”

_Crash._

The last scream had come from behind them, along with the shatter of ceramic. Charlotte and Laura whipped around, to find a cafeteria tray dropped on the floor, plates broken, piles of food spilled. It lay at the feet of Ichika Orimura, who stood in the anteroom, staring at them and sporting a mix of anger, shock, and horror on his face.

“ _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was certainly something to write, especially considering it's my first piece of this nature.
> 
> I finished this a while back, but procrastinated on putting it up here for a good three or four months. The writing itself took place over approximately a week, during which my thoughts were mostly on getting it over and done with.
> 
> I pin most of the blame for this work on Litandus. Sure, the plot and the words were mine, but the idea of making me write an Infinite Stratos smutfic? All his. He's also responsible for the title, which I have to say is a decently clever one.
> 
> I'm mildly disappointed in myself for not being able to find a place to throw in a World War joke or II, but oh well. You can't hold the Maginot Line and Belgium too. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
